Frontier: Rasta Guide
What are Rastas? Registration for a Rasta (pictures here) http://members.mh-frontier.jp/manual/rusta/main/index.html Trial Rasta Commissioning the Trial Rasta Things to be Careful of with the Trial Rasta Setting Up Your Rasta How to Change Weapon and Armor on your Rasta Commissioning and Accepting Commisions 救援契約 Important Points Canceling a 救援契約 Important Points 同行契約 Important Points Cancelling a 同行契約 Important Points Checking the Status of your Rasta Contracts Forced Contract Cancellation Regardless of whether or not you have the option checked or unchecked for taking the Rasta with you on quests, if your contracted Rasta does not come with you on any quests for 4 maintenance periods, then your contract will be automatically canceled. So be careful. Situations where even though the Rasta is checked to go with you, it will still count as a no-show *If you fail the mission requirements and fail the quest *If you retire from the quest *If the real person from whom the Rasta is based on comes on the quest with you *If there are quest limitations and so the Rasta is restricted from joining the quest *If instead of your Rasta coming on the quest, another Rasta from another person goes Situations where if the Rasta is checked to not go with you, it will count as a no-show *If for some reason during the quest the program is shut down Example 1) 4 maintenance periods pass and Hunter A does not bring their Rasta on a quest. His contract with Hunter B is canceled automatically. 2) Hunter B takes his Rasta periodically on quests over 4 maintenance periods. His contract with Hunter A remains intact. Fighting With Your Rasta Even if you commissioned a Rasta from a fellow hunter, unless you have the "companion" option checked, the Rasta will not go with you on quests. Also, even if the option is checked, if there are restrictions on the quest itself, he or she won't be able to accompany you. You can only receive GDP if the Rasta goes with you on quests. Important Points to Keep in Mind with the Companion Option Signing Up For Quests: 1) If there are multiple Rastas within the group you won't know who is going until you are in the quest. 2) If you contracted with Hunter B, and Hunter B is coming with you on the quest, your Rasta cannot come, too. 3) If there are 4 people in the group, thus a full group, the Rasta will not be able to come. Also, if the quest is set up for 1 person or two people or three people, and there are exactly that number of people signed up for the quest, then it is still a full group and the Rasta can't join. 4) If there is an open spot, and there are several Rastas among the participants, then the Rasta that joins the quest will be chosen at random. 5) If there are two people on the quest and they both have Rastas from the same person, only one Rasta can participate Example) Hunter A and Hunter B both have commissions from Hunter C. Even though there are two open slots, there can only be one Hunter C Rasta. 6) Here are the list of quests in which a Rasta cannot participate. * Level up quests * VS quests * Hunting Practice quests * Arena quests * Item limitation quests * Equipment limited/specified quests * Solo quests * Sleeping Practice Runs (from your bed in "My House" * Beginner's Quests (in replacement of the contract Rasta, you'll have a Teacher Rasta During a Quest: 1) You'll be able to easily pick out which is the Rasta because they will look different than normal hunters. *They have a viking person icon next to their name *They'll be covered in a sparkle effect *They won't have a health gauge next to their name. 2) If the Rasta receives too much damage, they will temporarily retire from the battlefield, but after a certain amount of time passes, they will return. 3) No matter how many times a Rasta retires in quest, it has no effect on the rewards. They have an unlimited amount of returns. 4) Rastas cannot accept items from other Hunters. They also cannot give items to other Hunters. 5) Any items that a Rasta carves or gets in quest cannot be passed on to other Hunters. 6) If Hunter A enters the quest with a Rasta and then retires, then their Rasta will retire at the same time. Quest Rewards: 1) The rewards you get at the end will be evenly distributed among everyone, including the Rasta. However, the person who owns the Rasta cannot get these items from their Rasta. 2) Situations in which your rewards won't get distributed to your Rasta *If the "companion" option is not checked off. *If another Rasta goes in place of yours. 3) The Rasta won't get any Party Points (PP) if he/she goes on a Caravan quest. What are Guild Donation Points (GDP)? If a Rasta goes with you on a quest, or just as long as the "companion" option is checked, then for every minute you spend in a quest you'll receive 1 point. Not only that, but the person with whom you have the contract will also get the same points. GDP are awarded based on completion of the quest and has nothing to do with whether or not you have a Hunter Life Course or a Trial Course. There is a special screen in the rewards screens which show how many GDP you received during that quest along with how many points you have in total. Situations in Which You'll receive GDP 1) If you go on a quest with a contracted Rasta, you get points 2) If you have a 同行契約 with someone and the "companion" option is checked but because of space issues the Rasta doesn't go, you still get points 3) If you have a 同行契約 with someone and the "companion" option is checked but Rastas are not allowed, you still get points (Among these three options, you will see your points that you earned right away) 4) If you have a 救援契約 and the person who has your Rasta goes on a quest with the Rasta, you get points 5) If you have a 救援契約 with someone and the "companion" option is checked but because of space issues the Rasta doesn't go, you still get points 6) If you have a 救援契約 with someone and the "companion" option is checked but Rastas are not allowed, you still get points (Among these three options, the points you've received will not be seen right away. There is a small delay) However here are some ways to get the points to show up 1) If the other person changes worlds or lands and logs out. If they just log out, you won't be able to see a change. 2) You also should change worlds or lands. Or, the next time you log in, the new total will be calculated automatically. In other words, regardless of whether or not the Rasta goes on the quest, as long as the "companion" option is selected as "on" then you can collect GDP. Whether you get the sub quests or not is irrelevant as long as the quest itself is completed. On the other hand, here are situations in which you will not receive GDP. Situations in Which You Won't Receive GDP *If you fail the quest, you won't receive points *If you retire mid quest, you won't receive points *If the "companion" option is checked as off, you won't get receive points *If the person who has your Rasta has the "companion" option checked as off, then you won't receive points Example: Hunter A has a contract with Hunter B. 1) Hunter A has the "companion" option checked on and leaves on a quest. 15 minutes and 30 seconds in, he wins. Hunter A will receive 15 points (the 30 seconds doesn't count as half a point) Hunter B will receive 15 points (the 30 seconds doesn't count as half a point) *There is a possibility that the points might differ by 1 per hunter 2) Hunter B has the "companion" option checked off and leaves on a quest. 30 minutes and 20 seconds in, he wins. Hunter A receives no points. Hunter B receives no points. What Are GDP Good For? You can use them to unlock weapons and armor for your Rastas. You can also use them at the "Mixing Shop" in the main town in this option: 本日の貢献Ｐ調合 for special items. You can also use them to upgrade parts of "my house" There will be other options/uses for them at a future date. Unlocking Rasta Abilities/Functions Upon completion of the Rasta Registration, the first and only weapon you'll be able to equip will be a one hander. You'll also have a lot of restrictions on which one handers and what armor you can put on your Rasta. In order to unlock more weapons, different types of weapons and more armor, you'll have to unlock Rasta abilities. Unlocking Weapons Unlocking Weapon and Armor Levels The equipment that your Rasta can use is dependent on the levels that you have unlocked. In order to unlock levels, you need to use the GDP that you get from taking your Rasta on quests with you. Regarding Exactly What Equipment You Can Use The equipment you can use on your rasta is dependent on rarity level as well as the individual level of your own Rasta. Of course, these levels can be increased when you complete certain requirements, as previously stated. Checking Available Equipment The equipment that you unlock baesd on level is available to look at in the rasta bar. The board lists only the names, so you won't be able to see status information. Also, regardless of whether or not you own that armor or weapon, whether or not it can be used, it will be there. 1) Go to the bar. When you enter, go towards the right hand corner in the back. You'll see a board. This is the Rasta board. 2) Stand in front of it and check it. 3) It will list all the weapons and armor that are available to be used for Rastas. ① Choose whether you want to look at weapons or armor 防具 = armor 武器 = weapons ② Specify what exactly you want to look at. For armor, this will be body parts. For weapons this will be the types of weapons. Options for weapons: 「片手剣」「双剣」「大剣」「太刀」「ハンマー」「狩猟笛」「ランス」「ガンランス」「ライトボウガン」「ヘビィボウガン」「弓」 Options for armor: 「頭」「胴」「腕」「腰」「脚」 ③ Choose the level that you want to look at. ④ Choose the page number. For some levels, there will be multiple pages. For others, there might only be one. ⑤ This is where the names of the equipment will be listed. Names in gray have not yet been unlocked. Names in black are available to use, but you don't own them. Names in light blue are available and you own them.